


spill it

by mugizing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oumashiro, angst ig, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, literally just pouring out my oumashiro and tsumugi brainrot, shirouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugizing/pseuds/mugizing
Summary: Shirogane's crying makes Ouma uncomfortable. So whenever she cries, Ouma tells her to stop. If she doesn't listen, he yells at her. Eventually, Shirogane does stop.But Ouma knows that when she wakes up tomorrow to see the sight of her makeup disgustingly ruined, it'll happen again.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	spill it

"Kokichi, if you're still awake . . . did you really mean what you said?" Shirogane's voice was blank, and quite frankly, she didn't care anymore whether she got an answer or not. It made no difference to her. She'd still love Ouma. Even if he didn't.  
" . . . "  
She figured he was asleep. No answer for her, then.  
Shirogane's eyes were burning with hot tears on the cusp of spilling. She tried as best as she could to keep them in, knowing how badly Ouma hates it when she cries.  
But Tsumugi hates being yelled at.  
Although she'll shut up if it's coming from Ouma. Pathetic, really, how desperate Shirogane is when it comes to making sure that he doesn't leave. Every night, she's glad that he's stayed for at least _one more day_.  
But, it's funny how big of a hypocrite Ouma is, with how he parades around telling Tsumugi what to do with her tears when he's also spilling behind closed doors. Many nights, after one of their often disputes, Shirogane finds Kokichi locking himself in the bathroom, thinking he's quiet.  
Kokichi Ouma is not a quiet crier.  
It won't hurt, to let herself cry just this once. Right? Tsumugi can be quiet. As long as she doesn't sniffle, it'll be okay. Really, Shirogane doesn't care if she gets snot everywhere, she can wake up early and clean herself and the sheets up before Ouma wakes up. Tsumugi loves him. He deserves to be happy. She'll clean the bedsheets for him. Whenever he wants.  
And besides, Kokichi was asleep. He wouldn't know either way.  
The burning feeling in Shirogane's eyes was worsening as if someone had actually poured gasoline into her tear ducts and set her eyes on fire.  
So she started. She finally let go.  
One tear.  
Two tears.  
Three tears.  
Until there were streams flooding from her eyes. Her cheeks were soaking now. And so was her pillow.

Ouma blinked. Shirogane was crying. The only thing he tells her not to do.  
He held his breath to the point where he felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't let Tsumugi know that he was awake, not now. He'd lost his chance. If he said something now, Tsumugi would wonder why he didn't answer her question.  
But he _wanted_ to. Ouma wanted to scream out  
_no, I didn't mean it.  
no, I don't hate you.  
I'm sorry._  
But he was too much of a coward.  
He couldn't.  
He really did think that he could maybe try apologizing to her now, but that was a stupid thought. Shirogane was crying. Ouma can't control himself when she does. He gets mad. It makes him mad. So he yells. He couldn't possibly yell at Tsumugi at this time of night. He couldn't hurt her more than he already has.  
More than he already stupidly has.  
But Tsumugi was also stupid this time.  
She slept in makeup. She was crying in makeup.  
Kokichi didn't know much about makeup, but he did know that what Tsumugi was wearing that night was indeed _not_ waterproof. So when she wakes up tomorrow to find the sight of her makeup so disgustingly ruined, it'll happen again. She'll start crying again. But even worse, she'll be crying out of insecurity. That was the kind of Shirogane's crying that made Ouma most uncomfortable.  
She's not ugly.  
Tsumugi Shirogane is beautiful.  
Ouma doesn't understand how she doesn't understand that.  
He could try to comfort her tomorrow, but it'd be no use. Ouma's too pathetic to ever do that.

Shirogane's sobs got worse. She had even started sniffing, which is something she promised herself she would keep in that night.

But really, Ouma didn't care anymore,  
because a tear of his own dripped down onto the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone ever heard of oumashiro fluff?  
> neither have i.  
> also ignore how this literally sucks


End file.
